


Hot Chocolate Spiked With Rum

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Smut, Snow, Snowmen, college rhink, cuteness, fireplace, mild alcohol consumption, oversized pullover sweater, strategically placed carrots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: A little getaway before going back home for the holidays from college leads to playing in the snow and so much more.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2019





	Hot Chocolate Spiked With Rum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanbabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/gifts).



> Written for the Mythical Secret Santa 2019 gift exchange. I hope you enjoy this gift [Fanbabble](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/fanbabble)! You gave me a lot of ideas for this fic and it was most of all, really fun one to write! ❤️ Happy Holidays! ❤️ (One special thank you for my lovely beta [Killthenaughtyboy](https://killthenaughtyboy.tumblr.com/) ❤️)

‘’Do you even know where we are?’’ Link asked frustratedly to his best friend who was at the moment almost glued to the windshield, trying to see something through the thick snowfall.

‘’I tell you, it would’ve been much easier to find with all six of us. At least Gregg would’ve known exactly where his uncle’s cabin is,’’ Link continued, he saw Rhett was getting annoyed by the way his eyebrows started to crinkle.

‘’We’re close, I know. It’s two miles down this road and we’re there,’’ Rhett answered bluntly.

Link sighed audibly and turned his head to look outside the window. Everything was white, the ground, the sky, and the trees. It was bright and the sides of the road were difficult to see. 

‘’Feels like we’ve been on this stupid road for ten miles,’’ he muttered, making the glass fog up slightly.

Link had thought it would be a great idea to hang out with the guys for a couple of days before they headed back home for Christmas when Rhett had suggested it, but now he wasn’t sure about the idea. They had been lost once already and had to go to the nearby gas station to figure out where they were and during that time it started snowing even more heavily. He had tried to call Gregg from the gas station but Rhett put the phone down before it rang, saying they wouldn’t hear the end of it if they couldn’t make it on their own to the cabin. 

Rhett was right, like he annoyingly usually was. 

All Link wanted was to ski and snowboard, have a few beers and just have a laugh with his buddies while the fireplace kept them warm. But he was mostly looking forward to sharing a room, maybe even a bed, with Rhett. Of course, they would have to be sneaky about it, the other guys didn’t know there was possibly something else than just a friendship between the two of them. To be honest, Link wasn’t sure either. He knew  _ his _ feelings for his tall best friend were strong. They never talked about it, but sometimes when they were alone they just cuddled all night and a couple of times there had been more. It made Link smile and blush a little thinking about how much he liked when they were under the covers, breathing the same air and watching each other jerk off.

Link wanted so much more, but he didn’t want to scare Rhett. Overall he was happy with how things were. 

Link’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud thump and his seatbelt tightening around him. He couldn’t see much of anything, just the windshield wipers going crazy in the otherwise still car.

‘’Shit!’’ Rhett yelled, slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

Link was stunned, he knew he wasn’t hurt anywhere and neither was Rhett. Evidently, the car’s front was tilted upwards as it sat on the massive bench of snow.

‘’Sorry, sorry! Are you alright?’’ Rhett then turned to Link, helping the seatbelt off him.

‘’I’m fine!’’ Link held his hands up, indicating Rhett should stop touching him. He just wanted to get out of the car and see the damage. He got his seatbelt off completely and he had to use a little force to push the car door open. Rhett followed him. They inspected the situation silently and both of them figured the car was stuck and they would need some heavier equipment to get it out of the snow. The only problem was they were in the middle of nowhere alone and it was still snowing heavily.

‘’We can call someone from the cabin,’’ Rhett said defeatedly.

Link gave him a mean glare. ‘’Oh yeah?’’ He snapped. Walking in the bad weather for who knows how long it didn’t actually sound enticing.

‘’I said I’m sorry! I just couldn’t see the damn road!’’ Rhett snapped back at Link.

‘’Maybe if you’d slow down a little we wouldn’t be here!’’ Link yelled while getting his bag from the car.

Link walked with the bag hanging on his shoulder; he had to squint not to get snow in his eyes. Rhett was a few steps behind him. Their journey was silent for a good ten minutes until Link was startled by Rhett yelling:

‘’I see the cabin!’’

Link looked up and saw a cozy-looking cabin sitting invitingly on top of the hill they were walking up. He sighed from relief.

Rhett grabbed Link’s bag from his shoulder and sprinted towards the house. Link felt like smiling again. Things weren’t looking that desperate anymore. 

Rhett waited for him at the front door with both of their bags.

‘’See, I told you it wasn’t that far,’’ Rhett grinned.

‘’Whatever, man. I just hope you have the key,’’ Link said sarcastically.

Rhett rummaged through his pocket for a couple of seconds and pulled out a set of keys, wiggling them in front of Link’s face.

He let them both in and found the light switch. Rhett tossed the bags in and closed the door. He took off his woolly hat and shook it to get the snow off of it. Link did the same and from the mirror next to the door, he saw his hair was a wild mess, unlike Rhett’s freshly short cut look. Another thing that Link noticed was how cute Rhett looked with rosy cheeks.

Thankfully the heat had been on and they could get their damp winter clothes off and put them in the bathroom to dry. After that Link cranked up the thermostat just a few degrees before they could start a fire in the fireplace.

The cabin wasn’t the smallest Link had been in. It was a fairly big one actually. There was a nice size kitchen just beside the front door and the living room area was much bigger than they had in their apartment. There was a TV area with two large couches and one recliner. One step down there was the fireplace area towards the back of the house and there was another entrance to the cabin with another, bigger bathroom. On the other side of the cabin were the bedrooms, two steps up and there was a small guest bedroom with one single bed, next to it was a similar room. Beside that was a bigger room with two single beds on each side of the room. The last bedroom was the biggest one, with a comfortable looking king sized bed and a private bathroom.

‘’You think Gregg wants to have this one?’’ Link asked when Rhett joined him for the tour of the house.

Rhett entered the room and hopped onto the bed. ‘We were here first!’’ He smiled. ‘’I say we take this one!’’

‘’We?’’ Link said, hoping for the best.

‘’Yeah, don’t you wanna be my roommate? Look at this big bed. It would be a shame if just one of us got to sleep on it,’’ Link thought he saw something in Rhett’s eyes, something mischievous.

Link nodded like it wasn’t a big deal to him, ‘’I guess.’’ On the inside, he was very happy and excited.

Link went to the other side of the bed and let himself drop onto it. He loved how soft it felt, he felt like he could immediately take a nap on it.

‘’Well, his loss, We were here first and he’s been here so often already, it’s his uncle’s cabin after all,’’ Link said, his eyes closed. For a moment it felt like Rhett’s hand was hovering over his hand but then nothing happened except for Rhett getting out of the bed.

‘’Yeah, anyways. I better find the phone book and call someone to help to tow the car here. I just really hope it still works and doesn’t need any repairs.’’

‘’Want me to help somehow?’’ Link asked, opening his eyes.

‘’Yeah, we better get this done before it’s completely dark outside and all of our food and drinks are in the trunk still,’’ Rhett continued.

‘’Alright, I’ll look in the living room, you search the kitchen cabinets,’’ Link said and got out of the bed.

~~~*~~~

After over an hour it was nearly dark outside but it had finally stopped snowing. Link was sitting on the porch with a cup of steaming coffee as Rhett helped the guy with a truck to get their car to the cabin. It didn’t take long to see the lights of the cars coming towards him. Link was relieved when he saw Rhett driving their car, not much damage had been done, except maybe to Rhett’s self-esteem.

Link just waved at the truck driver as a greeting, he didn’t feel like getting further into the conversation he and Rhett were having about the car. Link was sure Rhett would fill him in with the details later.

When the truck driver was gone Link went to help Rhett carry the food and the drinks inside. At least everything survived in the cold.

Link was surprised to find a little bag with a couple of bottles of rum besides the four six-packs of beer.

‘’Did Cole get you these?’’ Link asked when he put them on the kitchen counter.

‘’He owed me one,’’ Rhett said casually.

‘’For what?’’ Link raised his eyebrows.

‘’The Stacey case, remember?’’ Rhett glanced at him.

‘’Oh, right. She still doesn’t know it was Cole?’’

‘’Nope,’’ Rhett grinned.

Link just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Well, sipping rum from a fancy glass in front of the fire instead of just hot cocoa sounded cool to him and more adult-like. Also snuggling on the couch with Rhett and the rum warming their insides could lead to a little make-out session after the other guys had gone to bed. Link liked the idea a lot.

Link didn’t know if rum was supposed to be served cold or room temperature so he just put it in the fridge with everything else. Rhett went to lock the car doors but Link thought it took him oddly long, so he followed him. 

‘’What the hell are you doing?’’ He shouted at Rhett when he saw his tall friend on his knees in the snow.

‘’What does it look like?’’ Rhett said, getting up and rolling a ball of snow.

‘’A snowman? Seriously?’’ Link laughed but went to take a closer look.

‘’Could be a snow-woman too, if I make snow boobies for it,’’ Rhett said and patted the big ball of snow he just made.

‘’Is this why you bought a bag of carrots? I’ve never seen you buying carrots before,’’ Link chuckled.

‘’Obviously, what is a snowman without a carrot nose?’’ Rhett said and started to roll the middle ball for the snowman.

For a split second, Link thought they were supposed to be adults but here they were, having a snowman conversation and he was loving it. It didn’t take long for Link to be in the snow as well, rolling his own snowman to life.

After tossing several little snowballs at each other, trying to distract each other from making a bigger and better snowman, their creations were finally standing up. They stood side by side by the cabin. Rhett’s snowman was slightly taller than Link’s and he would’ve lied if that didn’t annoy him just a little. 

Link broke off a couple of tiny limbs of the tree nearby to give arms to his snowman while Rhett tore open the bag of carrots to choose a large carrot as a nose for his snowman. Link hadn’t paid much attention until he heard Rhett’s voice say: ‘’Mine’s bigger than yours,’’ just as Link was putting a carrot on his snowman.

‘’Idiot,’’ Link smacked Rhett playfully on the arm. ‘’At least mine has arms,’’ Link said proudly.

Rhett thought about it for a moment and then took another carrot from the bag again and stuck it on the lower snowball of his snowman.

‘’Mine has a dick,’’ Rhett grinned.

Link glanced at it, then at Rhett and lastly at the bag where he saw the biggest carrot of them all. Link didn’t hesitate to grab it and immediately sticking it onto his snowman.

‘’Mine’s bigger than yours,’’ Link remarked, looking at the strategically placed carrots and then knowingly at Rhett.

‘’Bigger, my ass!’’ Rhett shouted and suddenly tackled Link, making both of them fall into the soft snow.

‘’Hey!’’ Link yelled but started laughing. Nothing better than a wrestling match in the snow.

Link was amazed he was able to push Rhett off of him and crawl away from him a little but he didn’t actually want to get away, just to tease Rhett more. Soon they were wrestling in the snow, both of them laughing and trying to get the upper hand. Eventually Rhett managed to get up first but Link wasn’t going to let go that easily. He hopped on Rhett’s back, making him fall face first on the snow. Link claimed victory by letting out a primal scream when Rhett patted the snow with his hand three times.

Link lifted his hips up so Rhett could roll around to be able to breathe again. Link cackled when he saw Rhett’s faint beard had suddenly gotten thicker with all the snow attached to it and his wool scarf.

‘’Hey Santa,’’ Link said and smiled. Rhett smiled back at him but then his smile faded and he looked at him in an odd way. Link had seen that look before, without thinking further he leaned down and pressed his lips against Rhett’s. Rhett’s glove covered hands came to hold Link by the waist as they tenderly explored each other’s lips and the tips of their tongues. 

When Link realized what he was doing he pulled back, a little shocked that he had just done that so easily and in an open place. 

Rhett didn’t seem mad at all, quite the opposite. He was smiling and his hands were still on Link’s waist until he slid them slowly off Link to pat his knees.

‘’Wanna go inside? It’s getting pretty cold here,’’ Rhett said gently.

‘’Yeah,’’ Link nodded and got up, giving his hand to Rhett to help him up too. They shook the snow off their clothes and headed inside.

Once again they put their clothes into the bathroom to dry up.

‘’I think I need something warmer on,’’ Link stated, wrapping his arms around himself.

‘’I feel okay now but my toes are freezing. I could try to get the fireplace going. Could you get my socks while you’re in the bedroom? They’re in the side pocket of my bag,’’ Rhett asked and then went to the fireplace.

‘’Sure,’’ Link said before disappearing into the bedroom where their bags were. Link didn’t know if it was a good or a bad sign that neither of them mentioned the kiss. He thought maybe he shouldn’t have done it but it had surprised him too. It had felt right and jerking off together was much ‘’worse’’ than kissing. Link had wanted to kiss Rhett in those situations too but watching Rhett’s pre-come glistening cock and wanting to touch it always distracted him.

Link went to his own bag first and dug out a big, red woolen sweater his Nana had given him last year. It was way too big for him, the hem of it almost coming down to his knees and the sleeves were slightly over his fingertips. But he loved it, it was like a blanket he could wear and most of all, it was warm. Link immediately felt better wearing it. Next, he found Rhett’s socks and headed back to the living room.

‘’Here!’’ He tossed the socks to Rhett who caught them with one hand.

‘’Thanks! I got the fire started but it’s quite small, I don’t know what’s going on,’’ Rhett said and then sat on the couch behind him to put his extra socks on.

‘’Hmm, is the flue open enough’’? Link reached for the knob on the flue and pulled it out more. The flames immediately got bigger.

‘’Oh, didn’t think about that at all. Aren’t you a clever one?’’ Rhett chuckled and before Link could react he pulled Link into his lap.

‘’What the crap are you doing?’’ Link laughed. 

Rhett couldn’t help himself, Link looked extra cute with his messy hair, long johns, and the oversized pullover sweater. He wanted his hands on Link all the time and especially when Link had kissed him. He didn’t see a reason why he should not. It looked like Link felt the same way as he did. 

‘’Come on, man. I’m too tired for this. I wanted to get something to eat, aren’t you hungry too?’’ Link freed from Rhett’s grip.

‘’I’m always hungry,’’ Rhett smiled and followed Link into the kitchen. 

Rhett got himself a couple of ham sandwiches while Link ate a bowl of cereal.

‘’I think I want some hot chocolate, should I make one for you too?’’ Link asked, measuring the cocoa powder into his mug.

‘’Sounds good and how about spiking them?’’ Rhett grabbed the bottle of rum from the fridge with a smug grin.

‘’Why not?’’ Link slid his mug to Rhett while preparing Rhett’s hot chocolate.

With their big mugs of spiked hot chocolate, they placed themselves in front of the fire.

‘’Sure is taking a long time for the others to get here. You think they got lost too? Which would be funny since Gregg is here all the time,’’ Link took a sip from his mug. He grimaced a little at the taste of rum but with the second sip, it tasted much better already.

‘’They’re not coming,’’ Rhett said sheepishly.

Link tilted his head to the side. ‘’Why? Didn’t they want to come?’’

‘’No… Actually, I didn’t invite them at all,’’ Rhett smiled sheepishly, looking at Link under his brow.

‘’What? Why?’’ Link’s eyes widened. He was confused but kind of happy he could be alone with Rhett. 

‘’I just kinda… You know…’’ Rhett cleared his throat. Link could see how Rhett’s cheeks started to get a pinkish hue on them and not from the cold this time.

‘’Wanted to spend some time alone with you and I thought you’d more likely want to come if all the guys were involved and not just me,’’ Rhett muttered.

Link wanted to start laugh. Little did Rhett know Link wouldn’t have hesitated one second if he had known they would be alone. But he didn’t want to reveal that.

‘’Oh,’’ Link smiled, feeling he was blushing too and it was not just because of the rum.

‘’Gregg had made plans to come but then he couldn’t. I asked if we could still come and he said yes and let his uncle know,’’ Rhett took a sip from his mug.

‘’But we’re together all the time,’’ Link said, avoiding Rhett’s eyes.

‘’Not like this,’’ Rhett said and put his mug on the coffee table.

‘’Like what?’’ Link asked.

Rhett took the mug from Link’s hands and put it on the table beside his.

‘’Like this,’’ Rhett whispered and leaned close to Link to give him a kiss. 

Their lips were touching but not moving until Rhett’s arms wrapped around Link and he pulled Link closer. The kiss was full of excitement and it tasted like rum chocolate. It sent shivers all the way down on Link’s spine. He felt like he was dreaming and soon he would wake up in their apartment, alone in his bed.

When that didn’t happen Link climbed into Rhett’s lap, deepening the kiss and slightly grinding his lower half onto Rhett.

Link felt so good in his lap, Rhett could have stayed there forever. His hands went to his thighs as he dipped his tongue into Link’s mouth. He slid his hand to Link’s waist and back down to cup Link’s ass. He broke the kiss when Link moaned into his mouth.

‘’Too much?’’ Rhett asked, his voice hoarse.

Link’s eyes were dark and the corners of his mouth curled up. ‘’No, I like it,’’ Link said, capturing Rhett’s mouth again with his own to a sloppy kiss.

Rhett felt encouraged to start massaging and kneading Link’s soft little ass. It fit perfectly in Rhett’s hands. So many times he had wanted to touch Link like this but there never had been a chance and he always feared Link wouldn’t let him, despite all the things they had done together already.

‘’I want you,’’ Rhett muttered between the kisses, getting another soft moan out of Link.

Link slid out of Rhett’s lap, taking his mug from the table and finishing it all in one gulp. He had always wanted to hear Rhett utter those words and Link was ready for it but, a little liquid encouragement wouldn’t do any harm either.

‘’Are you sure?’’ Link asked. He was serious, this wasn’t fooling around anymore. If they crossed this threshold there was no going back. His feelings towards Rhett were real and he needed Rhett to feel the same before going further.

Rhett put his hand on Link’s shoulder he knew what Link meant. He wasn’t good with words and expressing his feelings was difficult. Saying ‘’yes’’ was the same as saying he had always loved Link and always would, nothing could change that. And he knew Link was the same way. Growing up as two southern boys they weren’t actually used to talking about feelings, but that didn’t mean they didn’t know each other’s heart.

Link felt the warmness of the rum and Rhett’s words flooding his insides. Suddenly the pullover was way too much. He got up from the couch and turned around to look at Rhett, his best friend, his lover. 

‘’Show me,’’ he offered his hand to Rhett and without hesitation Rhett took it and let Link lead them to the bedroom.

Link stood in front of the bed, he was slightly nervous but most of all he was excited. He felt Rhett’s breath on the back of his neck and then his soft lips caressing it. His hands were on the hem of his shirt, lifting it slowly up. Link got goosebumps all over when the backs of Rhett’s hands brushed past his hips and waist.

Link lifted his arms up and soon his red pullover was laying on the floor. His nipples hardened in the cold air, he gasped loudly when Rhett’s hands explored his chest, hitting them. Just then he realized Rhett wasn’t wearing a shirt anymore either when he pressed against him. Rhett was so much taller than him, he could feel his bulge on the small of his back. Link felt almost dizzy, the situation was just like he had imagined when he touched himself.

Link felt incredible against Rhett’s body. He appeared to be smaller than he actually was when Rhett was pressed fully against him. Rhett liked it. He sank his fingertips underneath the waistband of Link’s pants, slowly pushing them down along with his underwear. He was going slow in case Link decided he wanted to stop. In his mind Rhett prayed Link wouldn’t and his prayers were answered when Link’s shaky hands came to rest on top of his, helping to push the rest of his clothing down.

Link stepped out of his pants and Rhett took one step back. He looked up and down Link’s divine body, Rhett would touch every inch of it tonight. He watched Link getting on the bed, his round ass right in front of Rhett. He felt his cock twitch in his pants when he saw a glimpse of Link’s hole as he sprawled on the bed.

‘’Are you just gonna stare?’’ Link looked at Rhett over his shoulder with a little grin dancing on his lips.

‘’I could,’’ Rhett shrugged but immediately started removing his own pants. He reached for his backpack and pulled a small tube of lube. In a matter of seconds, he was on the bed too. 

‘’I thought, I hoped…’’ Rhett stuttered as he put the bottle on the nightstand.

‘’I’m glad you were prepared,’’ Link said and pulled Rhett closer.

Rhett put his hand on the small of Link’s back and leaned down to kiss him, it didn’t take long to get entwined with each other. Hands touching everywhere, groping and massaging... Breathless little moans exchanged when their lips were attached to each other…

‘’Rhett I want-’’ Link took a moment to look Rhett in the eyes. ‘’I want you to prepare me. I wanna feel you inside of me,’’ Link spoke softly.

‘’Yeah, yeah, of course,’’ Rhett managed to answer. 

He grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it while Link lifted his ass up from the bed. Rhett was nearly drooling from the sight. He positioned himself behind Link. He pressed two of his lube covered fingers against Link’s hole. Link’s startled a little. Rhett withdrew his fingers.

‘’Cold,’’ he whispered but then chuckled. It made Rhett relax too.

Link arched his back more, giving Rhett better access and a better view. Link was beautiful like this, back arched and his ass cheeks separated perfectly, waiting for Rhett to touch him. 

While Rhett warmed up the lube between his fingers he ran his clean hand from the back of Link’s thigh to his crack. He let the tip of his middle finger rest on top of Link’s hole. Rhett felt it quiver from the anticipation. 

‘’Oh, baby,’’ Rhett sighed. His own cock was desperate for attention between his legs. He needed to squeeze the base of it to calm himself down. Unlike Link who’s hand was underneath him, jerking himself off slowly.

Rhett rubbed Link’s hole with his now warm lube covered fingers. He massaged the ring of muscles for a moment, it was the first time he had touched Link there, he wanted to memorize the feeling. 

Link was sure Rhett was teasing him. He needed to feel those thick fingers so badly. He was dripping pre-come and Rhett was giving him nothing, was he waiting to hear him beg?

‘’Please, Rhett,’’ Link’s voice came out thin and desperate.

Rhett dipped one finger in, making Link tremble. He didn’t go all the way yet, just shallowly dipping in and out of Link and then adding another one. Link’s moans of pleasure sounded like he was holding back like they always needed to. First in their dorm and then in the shared apartment with other guys. He always guessed Link would be noisy. He wanted to encourage him to be as loud as he wanted.

He pushed his fingers deeper. Link felt tight but at the same time the further he pushed, Link spread open with ease.

Link needed to indicate he was ready for more so he wouldn’t have to beg again. He got his hand off his cock and started thrusting his hips, fucking himself with Rhett’s fingers. ‘’ _ Rhett _ ,’’ he moaned.

Rhett scissored his fingers a couple of times more. He could’ve done that forever just to watch his beautiful hips move.

‘’Turn around, I wanna see you,’’ Rhett said.

He gave his cock a few good tugs and settled between Link’s legs. He gave Link another needy kiss while positioning himself properly. Link lifted his legs around Rhett to grant him good access.

Rhett could’ve sworn he saw stars and his eyes rolled in the back of his head when the tip of his cock entered Link’s hot body. They moaned simultaneously. Rhett pushed in fully, he never would’ve thought it would feel this good. He couldn’t believe they were fucking like he had just wished to happen. Link writhing underneath him, wanting him, giving his body to him. He started to move, the whole time watching Link’s face, his gorgeous blue eyes shut, perfect pink lips forming an ‘’o’’ to silent screams of pleasure.

Nothing could have been better than Link’s hot and sweaty body under his. His tight, slick hole around his aching cock. He wanted nothing more than to make Link feel good. God, he moaned beautifully when Rhett hit the right spot.

Link’s body was so lithe. His waist so small Rhett could cover it all with his hands. He had to sit on his knees and lean down to give Link’s belly a few kisses. Link was giggling and writhing slightly. 

“Tickles," he whispered making Rhett smile. He looked Link in the eyes but then back to his belly and the trail of fair hair going from his belly button to the light nest of hair around his big, delicious looking cock. Even Link’s navel was sexy to Rhett. He gave it a light kiss too and then got back in position to fuck Link’s hole properly.

Link knew now what had been missing from his life. This. This hot, steamy sex which made his whole world explode. It felt weird having such large meat spreading him open but it was  _ oh, so good _ at the same time. Link already knew he could never have enough of getting a cock like that and he definitely would beg Rhett to give it to him if he needed to. That’s how good it felt and he felt no shame.

‘’Baby, I wanna fuck you so hard,’’ Rhett was breathing heavily in Link’s ear, making Link shudder. ‘’Can I fuck you harder?’’ He continued.

Link was unable to speak, he was already overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled with Rhett’s cock. Link reached his hand under his thighs and pulled his legs back so Rhett could get deeper. That’s what Rhett did. He wanted it to last forever but he couldn’t wait another second. He pounded into Link who was grabbing the headboard to prevent his head from hitting it.

‘’Oh god yes!’’ Link moaned when hot, white stripes painted his belly and chest as he came with Rhett’s cock still in him.

‘’Fuck, Link,’’ Rhett muttered and buried his cock for the last time, spilling every last drop of his come into his beautiful best friend. Link’s muscles were spasming around his cock, squeezing every last drop out.

Rhett collapsed on top of Link, catching his breath and then rolling off him. ‘’Thank you,’’ Rhett said as he wrapped his arm around Link.

‘’Did you just thank me, you dork?’’ Link laughed while still out of breath.

‘’I guess I did. I didn’t expect this to happen so soon or at all. We have still two nights and three days,’’ Rhett said, kissing the top of Link’s sweaty head.

‘’You planned this… to happen the last night we were here?’’ Link’s face was mushed against Rhett’s chest but the glee in his voice was obvious.

‘’Well, yeah… I thought about skiing and you know just, chatting, watching movies, maybe little making-out, a lot of beer and rum and being stupid together to warm you up and make you fall for me,’’ Rhett listed.

Link looked up and squinted. ‘’That sounds good too but I think we just had the most fun we’ve ever had together,’’ he stuck out his tongue.

Rhett nodded, he couldn’t deny that fact.

‘’We can go skiing tomorrow,’’ Rhett said then.

Link giggled and climbed on top of Rhett. ‘’Are you kidding me? Why would I wanna do anything else than you for these couple of days? Your cum is literally still leaking out of me and you’re suggesting we go skiing tomorrow?’’

‘’So, what you suggest then?’’ Rhett asked, his hands finding their home again, Link’s tiny waist.

‘’Hmm, this bedroom feels a little chilly so how about getting back to the living room and on that comfy couch in front of the fireplace and I’ll ride your nice. Thick. Cock. Into oblivion,’’ Link made sure to put emphasis on those words and to make it extra special he licked and then bit his lower lip and gave a little wink to Rhett.

‘’Sounds much better than any plan I ever had,’’ Rhett grinned.

‘’Yeah, I thought so. Now you could get me another hot chocolate spiked with rum while I visit the shower,’’ Link got off of Rhett and shook his tiny booty on the way into the bathroom.

‘’Whatever you say, babe,’’ Rhett said into the air, smiling the biggest smile he had ever had on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Perhaps leave me a comment below? ^__^


End file.
